Komara
Komara ( ) is a village in the northwestern part of the Evros Prefecture in Greece located south of Svilengrad, Bulgaria west of Orestiada, north of Soufli and north-northeast of Alexandroupoli. Komara is linked with the road connecting to the GR-51/E85 (Alexandroupoli - Soufli - Orestiada - Ormeni) to the east. Komara is also in the municipality of Trigono. Its 2001 population was 774 for the village. The mountains dominate to the west. Bulgaria is bordered to the west. Komara is north of the banks of the Arda river. Nearest places *Pentalofos, north *Therapeio *Elaia, northeast *Kyprinos, south Population About Komara Characteristically, the square metres of their houses in which were the first village of the municipality of Trigono, passed by the bridge over the Arda, junctioning with every visitor of the municipality. From there ables to phase out to do in the circle of Trigono along with Pentalofos-Petrota via Elia-Plati. It seid that the uses it still serves fresh fish and others in the taverns of the village. History Komara was founded by the Ottomans between 1780 and 1790. It was the ciflik of Aga in which it brought Greeks from Adrianople (Edirne), the Ortakians and from Northern Thrace in what is mainly now southeastern Bulgaria. The name Komara-Komarli (Κόμαρα-Κομαρλί) comes from the Turkish phrase (kum aresi) which in Greek is "metaxy ammon" (μεταξύ άμμων) which means "between the sands" in English. The residents came from Epirus and Svilengrad. In 1885, it settled the village with 45 to 50 families and constructed its first school. Komara was ruled by the Ottomans until the Balkan Wars of 1913, instead of Greece, it joined Bulgaria since it was invaded by them and administered until the Greco-Turkish War which finally ceded to Greece mainly without any battles. During the Bulgarian rule, it ran the agriculture province of Adrianople with sevan municipalities with one area in Komara,. During the Catastrophe, refugees arrived from the east and forms a majority of the population today. Komaras was devastated by the floods of Arda. in which it made its inhabitants relocated from the lower village. After World War II and the Greek Civil War, many of its buildings were rebuilt. Some of its residents moved to other parts of Greece and the world. Later, it became a community of the province of Orestiada, it had a public school, telephone and had 1,135 people Its population lost by about two thirds of the 1981 population that made the village lost the most population in Thrace. Much of the population left for larger towns and cities as well as its suburbs around Greece and other parts of the world. In 1997 under the Capodistrian Plan, the community of Komara became the new municipality of Trigono with 16 other former communities. Electricity and automobiles arrived in the 1960s, it was linked with pavement in the late-20th century, television arrived in the 1980s. Internet and computers arrived in the late-1990s. References *Kyrkoudis, Theodoros. Τρίγωνο, η Μεσοποταμία του Έβρου ("Trigono, The Mesopotamia Of Evros"). Pelti, ISBN 960-86581-1-X. See also *List of settlements in the Evros prefecture External links *Photos with other sources on Komara and A.O. Komara *Komara on GTP Travel Pages References Category:Trigono Category:Villages in Greece el:Κόμαρα Έβρου ro:Komara